The Sacrifices of Love (Death of a dear friend )
by sasleggolas
Summary: Aragorn believes Legolas is dead and sets out to collect his remains from the enemy witht the old Fellowship. Haldir believes Legolas is still alive and sets out too to save him. Frodo dead and Sam missing what new evil is being worked A/L H/L R+R
1. Default Chapter

THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY SET SOMETIME AFTER THE RING HAS BEEN DESTROYED BUT NO ONE HAS LEFT MIDDLE EARTH YET, SARAUMAN IS NOT DEAD OR SAURON EITHER. AN A/L SLASH. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT SURTZ BELONG TO ME, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE GENIUS WHO IS TOLKIEN  
  
WOULD SOMEONE GO AND REVIEW MY FRIEND ELVENQUEEN'S STORY ITS REALLY GREAT WITH A STRANGE TWIST ABOUT GALADRIEL.  
  
  
  
DEATH OF A DEAR FRIEND  
  
A note arrived at Rivendell where Aragorn and Arwen were visiting. It read:  
  
We the supporters of Sarauman  
  
Have killed the elf Legolas of Mirkwood  
  
His burnt remains will be returned  
  
To you if you release Sarauman  
  
From the prison he is been held within.  
  
(Surtz – leader of the Orcs)  
  
  
  
Aragorn's face turned a ghastly shade of grey, realising his friend and lover of many years was gone. In his eyes he saw not his surroundings but his last parting with Legolas.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Legolas, you know I have loved you all this time but I realise now that it is Arwen that who truly holds my affections. I think it would be best to split and never to think of us in those terms again."  
  
Legolas' whole posture slumped and his whole body spoke of defeat and great sadness.  
  
"I guess I always knew were your heart lay Aragorn but I just didn't want to admit it to myself."  
  
The elf's eyes filled with shiny tears and he turned his head to the moonlit sky where none but the stars and the moon could see his true feelings.  
  
"The best thing for the both of us will be for me to leave these parts forever and return to Mirkwood."  
  
"But ....................."  
  
"No Aragorn, don't try to persuade me, make my excuses to everybody, tell them I say my final goodbye. On peril of your life do not come looking for me in the future."  
  
"Farewell my friend."  
  
Aragorn was barely able to speak as he knew Legolas spoke the truth and that this truly was the end. So saying they both mounted their horses and galloped off in opposite directions, each wishing in their hearts that things had turned out differently.  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
"Glorfindel, send messages to the old Fellowship to come joim us with all speed they may."  
  
"Very well my king, it shall be done at once."  
  
  
  
  
  
WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WISH ME TO CONTINUE. THANX 


	2. MANY STRANGE THINGS

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY I LIVE ON REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE  
  
I WOULD LIKE 7 MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAP BEFORE I CONTINUE URM IF THAT IS POSSIBLE  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAP AND PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME FOR ANYTHING  
  
PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES AND THAT OF MY FRIEND ELVENQUEEN SHE IS SUCH A GOOD WRITER BUT NO ONE HAS GIVEN HER A CHANCE  
  
1 DISCLAIMER  
  
NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME EXCEPT FOR RAGEN, ARWEN AND ARAGORN'S SON  
  
WELL NOW THATS ALL OVER AND DONE WITH ON WITH THE STORY  
  
  
  
2 MANY SUMMONS  
  
SAUROMAN'S TOWER  
  
Deep down in one of the deepest, darkest dungeons there lay a still and broken body. The hair that had once been blonde was now indistinguishable matted with dirt and blood. The figure gives a rasping gasp and opens his once blue eyes which were now black. The legs were broken and the back scarred and blooded from numerous beatings which he had suffered at the hands of the orcs.  
  
A sound of a key turning in the lock and a figure enters, "Hello my pretty one."  
  
THE SHIRE  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were enjoying second breakfast at Bag End (sausages, bacon, tomatoes and best of all MUSHROOMS). Pippin who had too much pipeweed got up and started singing:  
  
  
  
The great ring of old  
  
So the story is told  
  
Was once sitting on a gate  
  
That everyone loved to hate  
  
But such was Frodo's fate  
  
He took it for his cat  
  
And placed it on his mat  
  
Where it was transported to Mount Doom  
  
And thrown into the gloom.  
  
  
  
"Pippin! Merry you shouldn't let him have so much pipeweed and Mr. Frodo doesn't have a cat . Hang on what is a cat anyway?"  
  
BANG BANG  
  
Frodo went to open the door while Merry and Sam poured cold water over Pippin in an attempt to sober him up.  
  
  
  
Frodo opened the door and saw a half-elf with a sad expression on his usual merry face.  
  
"Ragen, what are you doing so far from Gondor? Come in, come in.  
  
  
  
THE LONELY MOUNTAIN  
  
"........ then just as I said I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox, elves appeared out of thin air and surrounded us. I was sooooooooooo embarased."  
  
"Lord Gimli an elf has arrived from Rivendell and desires an audience."  
  
"Very well show them in. Sorry bairns, I'll have to finish the story tomorrow, run along now."  
  
Gimli's eyes filled with hope. Maybe there was some news of Legolas after all these years. He had missed that crazy elf far more than he had realised.  
  
He stood up and bowed as Arwen was admitted to the chamber.  
  
  
  
LOTHLORIEN  
  
Haldir's face was pale and tearstained. Being told that Legolas was dead was like being hit by a sledge hammer. None of the others had taken it so bad but then they had never known Legolas like he had.  
  
Galadriel came up and Haldir could not help but think of her as a good angel who had come to help him in his time of trouble.  
  
"Haldir, I know why you weep. If you wish it, I will permit you to leave Lothlorien for awhile and go avenge your lovers death. I saw in my mirror that this indeed is your destiny. Celeborn is going to give you food, armour and 10 elves to accompany if you so wish."  
  
"My Queen. I am not worthy of your generosity but I will accept your gift with joy. I swear that I will not return until Legolas' untimely death has been avenged." 


	3. A Time To Wish For Death

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed me so far  
  
This chapter is shorter than usual but is very important  
  
Please R+R  
  
This is an AU. Legolas/Aragorn slash  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
See previous chap  
  
Please check out my other stories  
  
1 A Time For Death  
  
ORTHANC  
  
Legolas slowly rotated his eyes so he could who had spoken. Those eyes showed a sparkle of their old blue as they widened in complete surprise. Standing in front of him was a hobbit, whip in hand, whom he half recognised but in the utter darkness of the cell it was impossible to be completely sure. Was it ............... no it couldn't be ............. could it?  
  
RIVENDELL  
  
"Where are Frodo and Sam? I thought that they were coming with you two," Aragorn said, a worried look in his usual merry, hazel eyes.  
  
"Sam has had a fever this past week and Hilda, our healer, passed him unfit to travel till tomorrow. Frodo sent us ahead saying he would wait for Sam. He sends his greetings and says sorry for the delay but they will be here by sundown tomorrow at the latest."  
  
"Then all is well and it is not as I had feared."  
  
"No, this I deem not true." All spun round to see Gandalf the White surveying them with Gimli son of Gloin at his side. "I sense that all is not right with Frodo and Sam but go to bed all of you and we will see what the morrow brings."  
  
A week passed and there was still no sign of Sam and Frodo. Elrond had sent out many of his best trackers and archers but all had returned empty handed. It was known that they had left Bag End on the appointed day. It soon became clear to all at Rivendell that some evil had befallen them. No bodies had been found, were their bodies lying hidden in shrubbery or had they to been captured. All were now wondering what should be done – search for Frodo and Sam or continue on as planned to collect Legolas' ashes. Their hearts were torn between loyalty for their different companions.  
  
So Elrond once again called a council were all could speak their minds freely and decide on a course of action. All eyes turned to Gandalf seeking his help and wisdom on what to do.  
  
"There is little hope of us now finding both Frodo and Sam alive. Our course lies towards Orthanc, where doubtless we will find all our answers."  
  
All of them nodded in silent agreement and hurried to prepare for the journey.  
  
ON THE ROAD  
  
Suddenly Aragorn's horse shied violently to one side of the track. Its eyes were wide with terror, the kind only displayed in the presence of death.  
  
"Hold up! I want to see what has spooked Monty so much."  
  
They all dismounted, a cold dread lay in each of their hearts, not sure of what they were about to find. Gimli gently pulled aside the foliage and a truly awful sight met their eyes.  
  
Before them was a body. The chest burst open, split by a knife between the ribs, spilling out all its vital organs. Flies buzzed round it and animals had already ripped away chunks of the flesh. Four sets of eyes lifted up to the head to discover its identity, it was Frodo. Ashen faces glanced around but there was no sign of Sam 


	4. Love and Evil know no bounds

Gee thanx to all my wonderful reviewers, you are the best. Well here's the next chap some implied A/L and H/L.  
  
Gandalf thought speech in ** and Galadriel's in   
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
None of these characters except the unfamiliar ones belong to me, they all belong to Tolkien.  
  
I never thought I would be saying this (I usually hate poetry), this poem isn't mine it was written by Elizabeth Barrett Browning  
  
One last thing please R+R now on with the story  
  
  
  
LOVE AND EVIL KNOW NO BOUNDS  
  
1 Haldir's POV  
  
Oh Legolas why did this have to happen to you? Now I might never get a chance to tell you how much I love you. All I can now is to come for you but if something should befall me, I would leave these words for of a poem for you:  
  
How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
  
I love you to the depth and breadth and height  
  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
  
Most quiet need, by the sun and candlelight.  
  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
  
With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,  
  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! – and, if God choose,  
  
I shall but love thee better after death.  
  
I would give up anything for you. Hang in there Greenleaf, I am coming, I am coming.  
  
  
  
1.1.1 Aragorn's POV  
  
First I lose you, my beloved Legolas, to death, now I lose one of my dearest friends. Just remember I will see you two once more. Only my being alive separates an eternity of happiness, soon I will join you, you will not have to wait long.  
  
"Come Aragorn, you must rest, the little ones are weary and do are you. Nothing can be accomplished overnight. Tomorrow will bring fresh council."  
  
I will never find rest within myself until I am once more with you and can say how much I wanted to be with you, even all this time as I have been with Arwen. It has always been and always will be you, my blue eyed love.  
  
*****************************  
  
1.1.2 Gandalf's POV  
  
Gandalf, I am sure Legolas is still alive but I am not sure for how long. It disturbs me greatly to learn of Frodo's death and that Sam is gone. There is surely some great evil at work here.  
  
* This indeed gives me hope, for a moment I thought all was lost. You know what Legolas's destiny and what it means to the world of men. *  
  
Yes, but we must hurry. Haldir has left Lothlorien and is on his way to Orthanc also.   
  
* Haldir, why? *  
  
He, like Aragorn loves Legolas dearly and would have found a way to reach him no matter what. He believes Legolas is still alive.   
  
* Then let us hope we all will arrive in time. For life on Middle Earth could end as we know it if Legolas dies before his time, then evil will once again rule but this time with complete domination. Good bye for now my own, lovely Galadriel *  
  
Goodnight my handsome, wonderful Gandald   
  
  
  
  
  
1.2 Legolas POV  
  
"Bring a torch, I want the elf to see my face."  
  
A hobbit why would a hobbit be like this, no elf has ever done anything to any hobbit ever. I wish I could tell what's going through its mind  
  
"SAM!"  
  
"You've got it elf-boy it's time for you to pay."  
  
  
  
Well what did you think please review me now before you go. 


End file.
